1. Background Field
Embodiments of the subject matter described herein are related generally to generating and transmitting messages containing assistance data, and more particularly to selectively requiring acknowledgement of a message containing assistance data based on whether the message is solicited or unsolicited.
2. Relevant Background
It is often desirable, and sometimes necessary, to know the location of a terminal, e.g., a cellular phone. The terms “location” and “position” are synonymous and are used interchangeably herein. For example, a location services (LCS) client may desire to know the location of the terminal. The terminal (e.g. a User Equipment (UE), a Mobile Station (MS), a Secure User Plane (SUPL) Enabled Terminal (SET), etc.) may then communicate with a location server to obtain a location estimate for the terminal. The terminal or the location server may then return the location estimate to the LCS client.
A message flow (which may also be referred to as a call flow or a procedure) may be executed to establish a location session whenever the LCS client desires to know the location of the terminal. Various messages may be exchanged between the terminal and the location server via one or more network entities for the message flow. These messages may conform to a positioning protocol such as the Long Term Evolution Positioning Protocol (LPP) defined by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) or the LPP Extensions (LPPe) protocol being defined by the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA). The messages may transfer assistance data from the location server to the terminal to assist the terminal to obtain location related measurements (e.g. measurements of signals from GPS satellites) and/or to compute a location estimate from these measurements. The messages may also transfer location information (e.g. measurements or a location estimate) from the terminal to the location server to enable the location server to determine the location of the terminal.